


Partners

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	Partners

She stared at her boss. After that night, looking at him wasn't the same. His once plain, indifferent stare meant so much more now.

_His eyes flowed easily down her form, tracing & cradling her curves like his hands would. She squirmed under his intense, watchful gaze as she sat before him in the chair._

She inhaled sharply, shivering as his arm brushed hers. Her heart sped up dramatically when he rested a hand on her shoulder, long fingers applying a comforting pressure to her muscles as he explained her purpose of being there with their newest clientele.

_His hands... So delicate & lithe, like him. They roamed across her body, massaging her tense back muscles down to her calf muscles, he very careful to avoid her still healing bullet wound. His fingers long but strong as they kneaded tough muscle until they lay smooth. She sighed in contentment as they ghosted over her sides to her chest, cupping her breast & running calloused fingers over her sensitive nipples._

"Tara is a good friend of mine- my best friend. She's family, you needn't worry about her snitching." He said easily, voice soft but rough. Chills danced up & down Tara's spine at her name rolling off his sinful tongue. She thought his voice was heaven before, now it was downright hell to hear him speak; whether angry, seductively, or normal. It was hell for Tara.

_He panted softly as Tara placed light nips to his collarbone, following its graceful flow from beneath his pale skin. Chest rising & falling as she trailed kisses from his navel to his neck, then his mouth, finally kissing him roughly. A growl emitting from the back of his throat as he gripped her hair tightly, & dominated her young mouth, battling with her tongue._

_"Tara..." He whispered as he leaned back, gazing into deep brown with his icy blue. A smile coming to his thin lips as he lightly tugged her hair back to kissing her exposed throat. Her lust spiked as her name fell from his lips, all lustful & sinister._

Tara smirked at the new associate before glancing to Tom. "Pleasure." She purred lowly & held out a small hand, he smiled & happily shook her hand. Tara stood back, accidentally bumping into Tom. Both inhaled quickly, feeling the differences of one another from just a simple touch of clothed skin & bodies.

_Tom basked in the softness of Tara's form, loving how slim she was. His eyes lite up in excitement as she played with his hair, loving the feeling of her hands & fingers caressing each strand of hair. Tara purred in pure joy as she traced the hard planes of Tom's chest & stomach, he was skinny, but lean with muscle in all the right places._

The transfer was a success, everything ended well. Tara thanked him for the opportunity for such a proposition, then quickly caught up to Tom, falling right in line besides him & matching him stride for stride. A small smirk playing on her lips as his lips formed into a perfect smile, blue eyes dazzling in the moonlight as they walked together down the street.

_"I love you." Tom whispered that night as he gazed into Tara's saucer sized eyed. She blinked, eyes widening more so in surprise as such meaningful words fell from her frien- lover- boyfriend's? lips. She smiled softly & laced their fingers together, staring at their interlaced hands before looking back into his blue eyes._

_"I love you too." She whispered back, Tom smiled & sighed in relief, leaning over to close the gap between them & connected their lips._

**~ The End ~**


End file.
